Jump Street
by mute90
Summary: 21 Jump Street xover! Sam and Dean’s new school is being investigated by the undercover cops of Jump Street Chapel.
1. Fists of Fury

Summary: 21 Jump Street xover! Sam and Dean's new school is being investigated by the undercover cops of Jump Street Chapel.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and 21 Jump Street are not mine.

A/N - Captain Adam Fuller, Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, Harry Ioki, and Judy Hoffs are the main characters working out of Jump Street Chapel. They go undercover as teenagers. Hanson and Penhall often pretend to be Doug and Tommy McQuaid. Blowfish is the janitor at the chapel.

* * *

Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall were undercover officers working out of Jump Street Chapel. They regularly dealt with the juvenile delinquents of society. Hell, they often were the delinquents. This week, they were the infamous Mcquaid brothers, on the fast track to Cell Block A.

"How did this happen?" Doug asked the room at large. "I mean, we're the Mcquaid brothers."

"Ha!" mocked Harry Ioki and Judy Hoffs in unison.

"That isn't funny," said Tom. He glared at them through one eye. There was an ice pack covering the other. "Captain, tell that isn't funny."

Captain Adam Fuller had his head down. Doug tilted in his chair to see the captain smiling. "Captain! We're injured here!"

"So, we heard," said Ioki. "Let me get this straight - for the report. You got jumped by one thirteen-year-old and one seventeen-year-old?"

Judy giggled.

Doug pointed at his swelling cheek. "That was not a normal thirteen-year-old!"

"Did he use a ladder to reach your face?"

"Ioki!"

"It's for the report!"

The captain finally cut in. "Alright, alright, settle down. "Is there anything we need to know about beside your, uh, altercation." His lips twitched.

"Yes." Tom removed the ice pack so he could shift in his seat. The whole room cringed at the black eye that seemed to cover half his face. Blowfish let out a low whistle from across the room. Hanson glared again before covering it. "We heard some teachers talking. Dean Winchester has been kicked out of two schools for carrying a gun. Sam Winchester - ."

"The thirteen-year-old from hell," Doug added.

"He was caught with a knife once. They're saying it's the brother's bad influence."

"Sam's a sweet kid," said Judy. She was undercover as a tutor in one of his classes. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Doug. You were picking on him first."

Doug growled but didn't argue.

"Sweet or not, we'll check them out. "Judy, talk to the younger one. Ioki, you've met his brother?" The captain had reverted back to his usual no-nonsense self.

Harry shrugged. "In passing. Dean's a loner."

"It's time to get acquainted." He looked around at them all. His lips twitched. "Watch out for the fists of fury."

"Captain!"

"We should call dad," said Sam.

Dean threw himself onto their couch and kicked off his shoes. His brother situated himself at the dining room table and pulled out his homework. "We don't know if it's supernatural. It sounds like a whole bunch of kids shooting crap up and dying from it. Not our kind of gig." He stopped on a marginally clear channel and smirked when the theme song from ghostbusters started up. "Right on time."

"What about the McQuaid brothers?"

Dean snorted. "What about them? They try anything, we'll pound them into the ground, again. Nice hook, by the way."

* * *

The next chapter will be longer. What do you think? 


	2. Storytime

Summary: Sam and Dean are investigated by the cops of Jump Street Chapel.

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor 21 Jump Street is mine.

* * *

Judy looked up as Mrs. Lori Abigail, the ninth grade English teacher, took her position at the front of the class. "Today is Friday, the day for self-expression, debate, those little anecdotes I'm sure you all have been working on all week."

This elicited a series of snorts throughout the room. Nobody did homework unless they had to. Nevertheless, the students were eagerly looking on…at the teacher, something Judy was sure she'd never get used to even if she was seeing it every Friday in this class.

"They're such good students, aren't they?" Mrs. Abigail said to Judy.

Judy tried for a serious nod but her lips were twitching. "They're the best."

A skinny boy at the front of the class got up, dusted off his jacket, and bowed. "Boo!" called out the rest of the class. Somebody lodged a paper at him.

"I think you should sit down, Marco."

Marco shrugged at the teacher, saying, "Tough crowd."

"Sit down, Marco," two girls shouted from the back, already used to this procedure.

Mrs. Abigail picked herself onto the edge of her desk. "Who wants to start?"

Sam Winchester raised a hand.

* * *

"Don't start," Tom growled.

Dean Winchester threw them that smirk – and god, that smirk! Doug clenched his teeth. The kid was a high school student and Doug really shouldn't want to pound him as much as he did whenever he freaking _smirked_. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"I'm just telling the lady a little story."

The said 'lady' was actually two ladies, twins. They were turned in their seats, hanging onto Winchester's words as he spun what had to be a huge load of crap.

"So, anyway, we were hunting this wolf - ."

* * *

"That's when we found out about the bear," Sam said. There were gasps around the room. Most of the boys had that 'so cool' look on their faces. Most of the girls had that 'so brave' expression. Judy hid a smile behind her hand.

Sam let the anxious silence go on for a moment before continuing.

"When the park ranger told us, my mom wanted to go home. She said it would be too dangerous. We were almost all packed up when my dad talked her out of it. He was all 'Deana, the bear was on the other side…', 'Deana, this is what camping's all about…'"

"I was all, 'Samantha, it's gonna' be alright'. She was still scared though; slept in my room all weekend."

One of the twins leaned on his desk. "That's so cute."

"I'm gonna' barf," Doug muttered. Tom acknowledged that with a nod. Otherwise, he was ignored.

The other twin leaned down next to her sister. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, she's a couple years younger. I'll bring her to meet you one of these days."

"Really?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "If she's anything like you and your brother, it ain't gonna' be a pleasure."

Dean paused in his storytelling to mock Doug. "Why? Are you afraid of a bruise on the other cheek?"

"He's more afraid of finding out how big your gene pool is," Tom snapped.

"My family is quality over quantity."

"The family I met is a pain in the – ." Doug cut off when Mr. Myer poked his bald head out of the office. The man's eyes flew over them and he either couldn't see or didn't care that no work was actually being done. His head disappeared again. He only popped up enough to prevent a riot.

"What happened with the wolf?" twin one asked. Doug didn't bother trying to distinguish between the twin drooling at Winchester or the one licking her lips way more than could ever be necessary.

Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet atop the desk. "It was kind of pathetic. I went in and out way too fast."

* * *

"It was way cool! My brother tried to be a show off, went in too fast, and got knocked out. My dad was real mad at him."

"Knocked out?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, the floor isn't even. He tried to jump some roots and tripped. He rolled down the hill and smacked right into a tree."

Mrs. Abigail let out a hiss. "That must have hurt."

"He and my mom were cranky all the next day. I had to sleep in his room that night and wake him every so often to make sure he didn't get a concussion."

Judy frowned. "You didn't take him to a doctor."

Sam nodded, earnestly. "We did but my dad doesn't trust doctors. He even double-checked that the doctor did the stitches right. He was in the marines, so he knows stuff like that." The other students perked up and that information would definitely be expanded for some Friday soon.

* * *

Twin one ran a finger along the cut just under his hair. "That probably hurt?"

Dean covered her finger with his hand and traced a little farther up. "It actually goes way up here. It's just a good thing they didn't have to give me a bald spot because of it."

Tom was looking at Dean, an expression of disbelief his face. "The wolf tackled you?"

"Pushed me right into tree," said Dean. "It was smart."

"Evil Lassy," Doug muttered.

"Lassy's not a wolf."

"She's close enough," Doug insisted.

Tom interrupted, "Let me guess, you wrestled it off and got right back up again?"

"I'm not Rambo, dude. My brother shot at it."

"You're brother can shoot?" Tom asked, casually.

"He's alright. Discharge put him on his ass, though. He tried to be all tough."

* * *

"Where was your dad?" asked Mrs. Abigail.

Sam shrugged. "He was close by. We have to learn to hunt by ourselves. We always want to go with him. He wants to make sure we know what we're doing."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Judy asked. "You had guns and you were tripping."

"We've been hunting for a long time. Gun safety was one of the first lessons."

Judy shook her head. "My mom got mad when I got on a motorcycle. Yours must go crazy."

Sam paused and his smile dropped slightly. It was back a second later, brighter than before. "We've been doing it for a long time. She knows why and she understands."

* * *

"My sister thinks it's cool."

"I thought you said she was scared," Tom pointed out.

"Didn't she have to sleep in your room?" twin two added.

"She wasn't that scared. She probably only slept in there because she was worrying her ass off over my head. She can be a crybaby."

"Your head was bleeding," said Hanson.

"So?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "She probably freaked out. It doesn't matter. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because your whole story was probably just - ."

* * *

" – a load of crap!"

Judy jumped as Doug slapped a file down on the table. The captain gave him a look he didn't seem to catch.

"All of it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know about the hunting but he doesn't have a sister. What about the cabin?"

Tom looked down at his own stack of papers. "Both of his parents were only children so, that uncle that owns the cabin, doesn't exist. There was also some sort of retreat out there that weekend. All the cabins were booked and there were no Winchester reservations."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Judy.

"Dean Winchester was telling a few people about a camping trip where they hunted a wolf - ."

"A bear."

"What?"

"Sam said it was a bear."

"Dean said it was a wolf and it tackled him."

"Sam said Dean tripped."

Captain Fuller took a seat at the head of the table and pulled Dean Winchesters file to him. "They got us playing what brother said what. One of them is obviously lying."

"Or both of them," said Tom.

"Ioki, what did you get from Dean?"

Harry cringed. "I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Foreseeing the coming lecture, he quickly added, "He skipped his last two classes, Captain!"

"What are we gonna' do, Captain?" said Doug.

Captain Fuller sighed. "It looks like we _are_ playing what brother said what. Hoff's, you first. What did Sam Winchester say?"

* * *

What do you think? Review. 


	3. Common Ground

Summary: 21 Jump Street xover! Sam and Dean's new school is being investigated by the undercover cops of Jump Street Chapel.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and 21 Jump Street are not mine.

* * *

"They're eating him alive. They're gonna' spit him back out soon," said Doug.

Tom shook his head. "They're pulling him apart with a fork. Then, they're gonna' put him in their mouth and chew on him."

"Then, they'll spit him out?"

"Then, they'll spit him out."

Doug shoved a fry in his mouth, his eyes flicking to the other table. Sam and Dean sat on one side and Harry on the other. They were telling him something. Sam was making wide hand gestures. Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable. "It's kind of funny to watch."

"Ioki's on our side."

"I know. It's just nice to see them chewing on someone else." He paused. "Not that we got chewed. We didn't."

Tom gave his milk baggy a particularly vicious poke with his fork. Four holes appeared and the milk squirted out and onto his fries. He ignored it. "No, we skipped chewing and went straight to being spit out."

Doug waved a fry at him. "The Mcquaid brothers do not get spit out. We just have setbacks."

"It looks like the Winchester brothers don't get spit out or have setbacks."

"Getting busted is gonna' be a big setback."

"We don't know it's them."

"Come on. They got 'Made for the Penitentiary' stamped on their forehead."

"Orange isn't their color."

"What are you, the fashion police? Hey! Where you going?" Doug picked up his food tray and followed Tom.

Tom smacked Harry on the back of the head with his milk bag, sending what was left onto his hair. "Move," he ordered. Without waiting for a reaction, he set his tray down and shoved the other boy aside.

Harry stumbled for a few feet before regaining his balance, only to have his backpack kicked to him by Doug.

"Keep moving," said Doug. He could practically feel the glare as Ioki walked away.

Dean leaned back in his chair. He lightly smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Look who came to see us."

Doug put on an entirely fake smile.

Dean examined his face and cringed. "Never mind, don't look."

"Funny," Doug growled.

Sam looked between them, uncertainly. "What do you want?"

Tom dug around his tray for a fry not dipped in milk. "Our table got boring."

"Wood does that. You should try to find the one that talks." Dean made a shooing gesture with his hands. "Go ahead and look. We'll wait here for you."

"You're a bundle of laughs," said Doug.

Tom wasn't paying attention to his fingers and stuffed a milk-drenched fry in his mouth. He cringed but swallowed it down. "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" he asked Sam.

Sam exchanged a look with Dean before answering. "Dean taught me."

"Can you teach us?"

"What?" said Sam.

"What?" repeated Doug.

Tom brought his heel down on Doug's toes. "Can you teach us? What was it, anyway? Karate? Kickboxing?" He looked between Dean and Sam.

Dean smirked. "It was a little bit of everything."

"Hmm. Can you?"

Dean shrugged. "Why do you wanna learn? The freshman getting tougher every year?"

"They don't hit freshman," said Sam, suddenly. "You don't hit anyone, really. You just push people around. I think we're the first ones you fought with." There was small frown on his face.

"Well, yeah, people aren't crazy enough to go against - ." Doug turned to Tom.

They exclaimed in unison, "The Mcquaid Brothers! HA!"

Sam put a hand over his mouth to hide his twitching lips. Dean wasn't so polite. "What the hell is that?"

Doug looked slightly insulted. "It's our thing. You know, Mcquaid."

Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder again. They turned to each other and, at the same time, said, "The Winchester Brothers! HA!"

Sam burst out laughing.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it still sounds like crap."

"Hey!"

Tom pushed his tray aside. "Well?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You're volunteering to let us kick your ass?"

Doug glared. "We'll fight back.

Dean looked at him, then back at Tom. "Like I said, you're letting us kick your ass?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam bit his lip. Dean shrugged. "Meet us at the baseball field tonight. Six-o-clock. Bring water and don't eat too much. We'll be there for a while."

Doug jerked his head at Sam. "He can stay out that late?"

"Our dad works nights." He mocked Tom's earlier words. "Is that a yes or no?"

"We'll be there," said Tom.

-------------------

"Hanson! Penhall! You want to tell me what the hell you were doing?"

It wasn't hard to guess what he was talking about with Harry sitting across from him with a slightly apologetic look. Apologetic or not, he wasn't taking the heat. Judy looked up from her work for a second, shook her head at the familiar scene, and looked back down.

Tom spun a chair around. He sat with his head resting on the back. "He wasn't getting anywhere captain. They were playing with him."

Doug took the seat beside him. "Ripping him apart with a fork," he agreed. Nevertheless, he nudged Tom. He wasn't sure what they were doing, either.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not their type of person," said Tom. "They're pretenders, Captain. They made a whole new life. They let everyday people see what they want them to see. To them, Harry's normal. He's just someone else they'll lie to."

The Captain leaned against the desk. "You got a better idea?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, it's fighting."

Doug elaborated, "They said they'll teach us how to fight. We're supposed to meet them tonight at the baseball field."

"It's the only real thing we got from them. I figure, we work from there, we'll get something else."

The Captain sighed. "Fighting, huh?"

"Yeah, volunteered to get our buts kicked," said Doug.

The Captain stood up. "Alright, but if they get too violent, I want you to pull out."

"I'll be the first one out of there, Captain."

Judy looked up again with a wry smile. "I hope you move fast. They're dad was a marine. He probably taught them a thing or two."

"Great."

The Captain took the file from her. "Vietnam… I can probably talk to a few people and get some more personal information. Ioki, stay on your toes. We don't know if these are our guys. Keep your eyes open and report anything suspicious."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" asked Sam. They sat on the bleachers, an hour early. A trash bag filled with sandwiches and a six-pack of coke sat at their feet.

Dean took the food Sam passed him. "Come on, Sammy. Dad's not gonna' be back for at least a week. I'm bored."

"He's not gonna' like it."

"Since when do you care what he likes? Besides, it's training and I'd be trying to sneak you into a bar or something if we weren't doing this."

"You're that bored?"

"I'm that bored."

"What about the twins?"

"They can't go out on a school night."

Sam snorted.

"It's not funny. Pass me another one."

Sam shook his head. "Did you swallow it whole?" he asked, but tossed him another. "Go easy on 'em."

"Right back at you."

* * *

How is it? Review. 


	4. Teach

Story Summary: The cops of Jump Street Chapel investigate Sam and Dean.

Chapter Summary: Tom and Doug go through the Winchester version of a work out. Meanwhile, a stranger is watching.

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor 21 Jump Street is mine.

_

* * *

_

_Evil had a name._

_He'd heard it. He'd seen it. It was his job to take down the evil things. It was his job to watch for it. It was his job because these people didn't know any better._

_He rolled his syringe between his fingertips._

Doug stretched his arms and rolled his neck as he walked. "We didn't set up rules. We should've set up rules."

"Since when do we have rules?" Tom asked, his fingers tapping on his leg with each step.

"Since you volunteered to let them put bruises on our bruises."

"We'll be fine."

"That's gotta' be like the tenth time you said that."

Tom lowered his voice, as they got closer to the field. "If I say it enough, we'll both believe it."

"You don't think we'll be fine!"

Tom shushed him. "Just play it cool."

"Cool, right, we're the McQuaid brothers. We're rougher. We're tougher. We can pound any thirteen-year-old from hell."

Tom glanced at him. "You're worried about Sam?"

"He's big for his age," Doug whispered.

Tom snorted.

"Hey! You take him, and then make fun of me."

Doug and Tom arrived to find Sam on the bleachers, finishing up a pyramid of Coke cans. He balanced the last one and looked up. He smiled widely. "Hey, you ready?"

Doug stepped forward warily. "Ready for what?"

"Tests! Dean wants to see what level you're at before we start."

Tom looked around. "Where is Dean?"

Sam picked up a trash bag and began to take down the pyramid. He tossed the cans in the bag. "He had to call and check in with our dad. He'll be right back." He finished picking up the cans and walked the bag over to the garbage.

"You're very - neat," Doug muttered.

Dean's voice entered the conversation. "Neat like the psycho in a scary-ass movie?" He passed Doug and Tom and leaned against the garbage can. There was a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Shut up! Just because I'm not a pig…" Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, you belong on one of those litter-free commercials." Dean brought his right fist into his left hand and held it there as he addressed Doug and Tom. "We don't need you breaking a leg, breaking your back, fainting…"

Doug glared. "We don't faint."

Dean smirked. "Just to make sure, we're testing you. It'll take a few days."

"We're not gonna' learn anything for a few days?"

"It's a safety precaution," said Sam. He smiled but, while it wasn't Dean's smirk, it wasn't an I-wish-you-well smile either. "You don't want to faint, right?"

Tom said it this time; "We don't faint."

Dean dropped his hands. "Just to make sure, this is test number one." He opened his bag and took out four walkie-talkies and passed them around. "It's just in case you get lost or need a ride back."

"Where are we going?" Tom asked.

"Just a sec." Dean showed them a red piece of string tied around his own device. Doug had the same color on his. He looked at Doug. "You can talk to me." Sam held up his green string. Dean looked at Tom. "You can talk to Sam."

Tom looked down at his own green string. "Alright, where are we going?"

Dean dropped his bag on the bleachers and he and Sam backed away from them. "You really want to know?"

"_I_ really want to know," said Doug.

"We're going everywhere."

Sam rolled his eyes and elaborated. "We're going all over town. The first test is for speed and endurance. We're going to run and you're going to try and keep up."

Doug frowned, shoving the walkie-talkie into his jacket pocket. Beside him, Tom did the same. "So, what? We're supposed to catch you?"

Dean snorted. "You're supposed to _try and keep up_."

Sam went on, "Just in case you lose us, we're all going to circle back here. If you're lost or you can't make it all the way back, tell one of us the street address and Dean will pick you up as soon as he gets back."

"I don't know about 'as soon as I get back'."

Sam gave him a look. "He'll pick you up as soon as he gets back."

Tom buttoned up his jacket. "What if we get picked up by cops?"

"Don't," Dean said, flatly.

Sam bit his lip "We're not going anywhere near the police station. Other than that, we can't really do anything." He looked irritated at the lack of a plan. "Just don't get caught. We're not doing anything illegal."

"We're probably gonna' do some trespassing," Dean corrected.

"Oh, yeah."

Tom shook his head. "So, we get caught and we're screwed?"

"Run fast," said Dean. He walked away from them. Sam followed. They stopped when there was a good ten feet between the two pairs.

"That's helpful," Doug muttered.

They took off at full speed.

Tom went after Sam.

Doug's eyes widened. "Hey!" He went after Dean. "Whistle, countdown, something…"

_He watched them run away and sighed in relief. Children shouldn't see the evil things. They should be innocent. They should be untainted. Even if some were infected, the others could be saved._

_He just had to save them._

Sam streaked across the field. Tom was right behind him.

Sam moved through an alley. Tom kept up, his longer legs letting him go a little slower.

Sam hopped on top of a fence and started tight-roping it to the other side. Tom hopped on top of the fence, heard the dogs begin to bark from both sides, and had to grab a low-hanging branch to keep from falling.

_The plaque said Lori Abigail. He knocked it to the floor. Lori Abigail was already gone. The only thing left was an infected shell._

_She looked up at the noise._

_He rolled the syringe between his fingertips._

_Poor Lori Abigail. He'd save her. He'd kill the thing that wore her face and he'd send the poor woman to heaven. She'd want that._

_She'd want to be saved._

Doug could pack a punch but long-distance running wasn't his thing. He began to fall behind after a few blocks.

Dean, apparently, didn't approve.

He pulled the fire alarm in the nearest building.

Doug heard the sirens a few second later. "_Run – fast_," he mimicked, in between breaths. "Little – shit." He sped up.

_She – __**It**__ – looked scared. That was funny. Did __**It**__ think he wouldn't figure out where __**It**__ was hiding? It was his job to find evil._

The third time Tom's pant leg got caught on a fence, he went down head-first. He curled his fingers through the holes halfway down. His pant leg ripped. His feet came down backwards. He landed up on the park floor, face-up and breathing hard.

He was ready to call it quits.

Then, Sam's voice came over the walkie-talkie, only slightly winded. "You don't need an ambulance or anything, right?"

Tom let his eyes close for a second. He opened them and got back up. By his estimation, Sam was about five fences ahead of him.

He kept going.

_**It**__ ran but he followed, calm and collected. He had this under control._

_**It**__ ran into a door. __**It**__ pushed at it. The door didn't budge. __**It**__ looked back at him, terrified. __**It**__ ran again. He continued following. __**It**__ couldn't get out. He'd made sure._

_**It**__ began to sob. "Help – god – help!" It pounded on the next door. "Somebody help me!"_

He shook his head. It was just an act. God wouldn't bother helping a thing like this. He moved forward.

**It **screamed.

Dean's voice came over Doug's walkie-talkie. "Should I stop for dinner and let you catch up? You are still alive _way back there_, right?"

Doug tried to growl. He broke into a coughing fit.

"Seriously, dude, you're not dead or anything, right?"

Doug rolled his eyes.

"Did you faint?"

Doug stopped at the street corner. He rested his head on the cool metal of a light post.

"If you fainted -," Dean began.

Sam's voice interrupted. "Leave him alone, Dean."

Doug groaned. They were –

" – back at the school," said Sam, over the walkie-talkie.

Tom stopped in the middle of the street.

"See you when you get here."

**I**_**t**__ gasped the moment the needle entered its skin. He knew __**it**__ would. __**It**__ was an infection. __**It**__ sunk to the floor. __**It**__ gasped and choked. The body convulsed. The face contorted._

_He needed to kill the evil._

_He stood above her until the body lay still._

_Poor Lori Abigail._

The police car passed, the cop only sending an annoyed glance in Dean's direction. Dean tapped Sam on the head with his water bottle. "He's gone."

Sam moved from under the bleachers. "Why don't you ever hide?"

"If he catches me hiding, he'll think I'm doing something stupid."

"Then, why do I have to hide?"

Dean ruffled Sam's hair, earning a swipe from the younger boy. "We don't need to mess up your perfect record, geekboy."

Sam stuck a tongue out at him. "You're jealous."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, all the chicks love me. All the old-ass teachers love you. I'm really jealous."

Sam pointed to the side. "Here they come."

Dean took one look at them and called out, loudly, "There are two dead men approaching the bleachers! We need a doctor in here!"

_He watched them._

_The children didn't look infected._

* * *

How is it? Review. 


	5. Questioning

Story Summary: The cops of Jump Street Chapel investigate Sam and Dean.

Chapter Summary: Sometimes, you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor 21 Jump Street is mine.

* * *

"Approximately how long were they alone at the school."

Doug picked his head up from the desk and groaned when he put a little too much weight on his arms. "Ooow! What's the betting their not even feeling it?"

Tom grunted, not even attempting to pick up his head.

Fuller banged his folder on the table. "Hanson! Penhall! I need an approximate time."

Tom sighed. "Before or after we arrived, Captain?"

"Both."

"We were only like five minutes behind them," Doug said, defensively.

Fuller frowned. "What about before?"

"Don't know," said Tom. "They were there when we showed up. Had time to go through a couple cans of coke. They could've been there since school ended."

Judy came to stand next to the captain, arms crossed and eyes red. "They had time to murder her then."

Tom's head shot up. "Murder?"

Doug straightened in his chair. "Who was murdered? We miss something?"

"Lori Abigail was murdered last night," said Fuller. "Poisoned."

"Lori Abigail?"

"Sam Winchester's English teacher."

Doug looked confused. "How'd they go from two crazy kids selling drugs to murderers?"

Tom had another question. "Since when does the job involve any murder? I thought this was drugs."

Doug raised a hand. "That's two of us."

"Apparently, we were missing information."

Tom shook his head. "You mean the higher-ups weren't giving us information?"

"They wanted to, I quote, 'control the information flow'."

Doug snorted. "Typical. Kid dies, they blame it on drugs so they don't have to admit to the parents that their schools aren't safe."

"No, sir, ma'am, you're son wasn't murdered. He was just so doped up that he shot himself in the head – three times," Tom mocked.

"It's a corrupt system, my friend."

Fuller interrupted, "Yes, well, we have to work with this corrupt system. That means you two have got to go to work."

"School," Tom and Doug said in unison.

"We get paid to go to school," said Judie.

"Can't we miss first period?" Tom asked.

"And maybe second," Doug added. "The Winchesters will still be there. Well, Dean maybe won't."

"The Winchester's aren't going to be there at all today," said Fuller.

Even Judie looked confused at this. "Where are they going to be?" she asked.

"They are going to be answering questions from a Detective Morris. A patrol car went by the school last night. The officer saw Dean."

"What about us?"

"He didn't mention you." Fuller pulled on his jacket. "We made a little deal, though. He gets to stay on this case and I get to go under on his side." He picked up a briefcase. "The Winchester's are also being questioned by a Detective Fuller."

Doug picked a napkin and waved it like a flag. "Go for it, Captain."

"Have fun," said Tom.

"Don't kill Dean," said Doug. When Fuller raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "He's got this smirk and… you'll see."

"I guess I will. Now, go to school."

"Ah, come on, Captain. Just first period."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dean cracked open an eye.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sam pulled a pillow over his head.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

They both groaned.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Police!"

Dean rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants as he hopped toward the front door. He could hear Sam going through the same process behind him. He then peaked out the window. The guy definitely looked like a cop. Damn it.

He opened the front door with as much dignity as a grease-stained t-shirt, mussed hair, and swollen eyes would allow. "Police, huh?"

The man showed a badge and ID that read Detective Don Morris. "It's funny how quick the door is opened when you say that."

"Have you ever been shot at for saying that?"

"That happens too." He looked over Dean's shoulder when Sam appeared, hair even crazier than Dean's. "You're Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Are Sam and Dean Winchester in trouble?" Dean asked.

"They might be."

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. Our twins moved out about two days ago. I think they're staying down at the shelter and -."

Sam rolled his eyes and interrupted. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please." Dean was still rambling about Sam and Dean being real trouble and how they gave a whole knew meaning to evil twins. Morris moved around him and, unknowingly, over a salt line to follow Sam into the kitchen.

Don Morris looked around.

It was a one-roomed house. He could just see two twin beds through the open door of the bedroom. The couch in the living room sagged in the middle, probably where the father slept. The kitchen was really just one shelf with kitchen material, though there was a nice-sized dining room.

Sam moved to the coffee machine.

Morris sat at the dining room table and the chair creaked beneath his weight. Unsurprising. All of the furniture had a used and reused look to them.

"Where are you parents?"

"Dad's at work," said Dean, who seemed to have given up on his evil twin story. He sat opposite Morris. "Can we help you?"

"Well, I'm here to see Sam and Dean Winchester," said Morris, "but if they're at the shelter…"

"Ha, ha," Dean deadpanned. "Can we help you?"

"Dean!" Sam shot his brother a look that screamed 'be nice'. Aloud, he said, "You want coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sammy."

Morris smiled. "I'm here to take you in for questioning."

"Sammy, don't give this man coffee," Dean proclaimed.

"Dean!"

Morris laughed. "I'm sorry. That's probably not the best thing to say when I need my caffeine intake. Let's have coffee." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Really, we're in no rush. You were just seen near the scene of a murder and we have to clear a few things up."

Sam looked at him. "Murder?"

Dean eyes were now extremely narrow. "Yeah, murder, no rush."

Morris gave a small shrug. "It's not as if we suspect you of anything."

Sam glared at him. Morris suddenly wondered if the boy really would withhold the coffee. He honestly did need his caffeine intake.

"Dad. 6 p.m. Checking in. No problems," Caleb read aloud. He waved the paper in front of John. "He said I had to write it down exactly like this. Couldn't even give me full sentences."

"It's how we check in," said John, his eyes not moving from a newspaper.

Caleb shook his head. "Your whole family speaks in Morse Code."

Bobby plucked the note from Caleb's hand. He looked it over. "I know Morse Code. This is just Winchester Code."

"It gets to the point," said John. He threw his paper down. "We lost him."

"But we just found him," Caleb whined. "You sure?"

John glared. "I know how to read a damn newspaper, kid."

Caleb bristled at the label but Bobby spoke before he could respond. "He's ditching identities and switching patterns like crazy. He knows we're after him and he knows how to lose us."

Caleb sighed. "He could've jumped over the state line, right?"

"We'll check that way."

"This will take forever."

Bobby gave him a look. "We'll keep looking 'til we find him. Just gotta think how he'll work."

"Well, that's clear. He'll work like us."

"What would we do?"

* * *

What do you think/ Review. 


End file.
